Breakout Squad
*Jedi General Harro Kelpura *Jedi Commander Nuru Kungurama *Captain Lock |notable members = *Breaker *Chatterbox *Sharp *Knuckles *Trueblood *Close-Shave *Dyre *No-Nines *"Cleaver" *Unidentified Clawdite Bounty Hunter *Lalo Gunn *Grizz |locations = *Kaliida Nebula *Kynachi *Coruscant *Fondor|main soldiers = Clone troopers|equipment = *DC-15S blaster carbines *DC-17 hand blasters |eras = Clone Wars}} Breakout Squad was a clone trooper unit that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. The unit was known mostly as a ragtag group, as many members of the squad were not clones. History Formation and First Mission The unit was formed in 22 BBY, after the First Battle of Geonosis. After the Battle at the Kaliida Nebula, the unit embarked on their first mission, to investigate the wreckage of the Malevolence, alongside the Republic cruiser, Demolisher.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad Mission to Kynachi After investigating the wreckage, Breaker, one of the members of the unit, discovered the programming used aboard the Malevolence was from the Kynachi system; KynachTech. However, while in route, the unit's shuttle was hit, where there was 11 troopers, two pilots, Captain Lock, and Jedi General Ring-Sol Ambrase, with Jedi Commander Nuru Kungurama stowing away. The members rushed to the escape pods, but someone needed to stay aboard. Lock had been injured and when he limped to the pods, Breaker ordered him to get in. Lock, however, shoved Breaker into the pod, stating that as long as he was alive, he gave the orders. The pods ejected, and Lock, along with the ship and everything board, was incinerated. After the pods reached Kynachi, they encountered resistance, with General Ambrase being captured in the process. Ambrase and Sharp were taken to one of Dooku's castles on the planet of Kohlma. Kungurama was placed in charge, with the absence of their general and the death of their captain, and he led a charge on a Separatist factory, destroying it but managing to rescue three clones in the process. After being able to save several troopers, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine ordered the unit, now known as Breakout Squad, to meet with the Chiss Ascendancy. Meeting with Chiss Ascendancy After Kynachi, the troopers and Kungurama managed to ride with Captain Lalo Gunn on her ship Hasty Harpy.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates They went to the Defense Force Station known as Ifpe'a to meet with Aristocrata Sev'eere'nuruodo. The station however, was destroyed. The Hasty Harpy jumped into hyperspace but came out at a black hole region. With the assistance of the Black Hole pirates, they able to escape through the Infinity Gate. Mission to Vaced While en-route back to Coruscant, Palpatine again rerouted them, sending them to the planet of Vaced, to meet with Commissioner Langu Sommilor. Their objective was to escort the Commissioner back to Coruscant. However, while performing their task, Sommilor was shot and killed by Mandalorian Death Watch member Hudu Shiv.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock After taking care of Shiv, the group would leave in Sommilor's ship, where they discovered in the cargo hold that Sommilor was really alive; it was a shapeshifter who was killed in the skirmish. Showdown on Coruscant The squad finally returned to Coruscant. Along with Jedi General Harro Kelpura, the unit investigated a break in his lab. Ambase and Sharp finally returned to the unit, though Ambase mistook Kungurama's feelings as him falling to the dark side, which lead to a duel between the two Jedi.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key Ambase collapsed and the duel ended. Shortly after, Kungurama was promoted to full-time commander of the unit and they were then assigned to locate the missing freighter, the Spice Siren. Members * Jedi Commander Nuru Kungurama * Captain Lock * Breaker * Knuckles * Sharp * Chatterbox * Trueblood * Dyre * Close-Shave * No-Nines Appearances *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' *''The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed'' *''The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' References Category:Breakout Squad Category:Unit